Wait 7 Titans? 2
by TTarethebest
Summary: If you haven't read the first one it's called "Wait 7 Titans?"
1. Chapter 1: The Return of Slade

I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS! If you haven't read the first one Wait 7 Titans? then go back and read it first or this one will make no sense!

Slade was standing in the midst of a battle with the sole remaining Titan Nightwing. The Titans leader had refused to believe that his friend had been killed in the last fight with Slade.

"SLADE! What have you done with Jay?" Nightwing running on his last nerve questioned Slade.

"Fool if you think I let that punk live another day! He's with his family now!" Slade replied in his sinister tone. Slade charged Nightwing drawing his staff as he did; he leapt into the air and brought it down towards Nightwings face. Nightwing reacted by diving to the left but left a few blast grenades to surprise his enemy. Nightwing also left a tracker in one of the grenades; he quickly checked his left glove to see it had attached itself to Slade seeing that it had he quickly returned his concentration to Slade.

'I can't win and I can't let him beat me or I'll never be lead to Jay!' Nightwing thought to himself. Slade again charged Nightwing both men getting tired, but Slade clearly had more in him. Without his team Nightwing was much weaker and he could really use back up. Nightwing had one last surprise for Slade jumping back he tossed his staff at Slade who quickly caught it with ease and was now dual wielding staffs. Nightwing clicked a button on his right glove and the staff blew up causing Slade to stumble backwards and drop his staff. Nightwing quickly reacted and picked up the staff pointing it directly at Slade.  
"That's it Slade. It's over!" Nightwing growled at Slade.

"Child you think you are the only one with a few tricks?" Slade mocked as his staff erupted in a puff of smoke and when the smoke cleared Slade was gone.

'Good maybe now I'll be able to find Jay' Nightwing thought to himself. Upon his Return to Titans Tower Nightwing checked his tracker and found it had stopped moving. "What the?" He quickly glanced up finding the tracker showed Slade inside Titans Tower! Nightwing sprang to action launching himself inside the elevator and up into the main room of the tower. "SLADE!" Nightwing shouted expecting his nemesis to walk out of the shadows.

"Nightwing is that you?" Starfire asked as she came out of her room.

"Star what are you doing here I thought you returned to Tamaran after the incident?" Nightwing quickly ran over to hug his distant girlfriend momentarily forgetting about Slade possibly being inside the tower. He really didn't care he had missed Starfire so much over the course of the past year that he wouldn't let Slade ruin the moment.

"I did but I've returned I thought about the incident and I have come home! To help search for our friend!" Starfire said beaming. Slade popped up on the screen.

"Nightwing have you forgotten so quickly about me?" Slade asked

"Slade… I'll never forget about you and I will bring you down!" Nightwing quickly stopped to regain his composure "Where are you I know you're in the tower"

"Oh Nightwing still so quick to jump to conclusions, I'm not in the tower it is that true your tracker is but you really should be more careful with placing those." Slade's menacing tone beginning to annoy Nightwing

"Slade I beg you please tell us where our friend is" Starfire offered up

"Child I told you he is gone just a memory in your mind forget about him." Slade quickly said back Nightwing noticed this Slade seemed unsure of this Nightwing knew.

"Even so Slade you're still a coward…" Nightwing said turning back to his room "Come on Star we're getting no help form him" Nightwing said as he retired to the evidence room. Starfire followed and Slade left the screen.

"I can't believe he found the tracker!" Nightwing said as he pounded the table shaking all the books and paper on it. "He's hiding something! This I know Star hiding something big something about Jay he won't tell us."

"Nightwing should I convince the others to help us?" Starfire asked

"Go ahead non have listened to me yet maybe you'll have better luck… I haven't even found Terra yet." Nightwing said before getting lost in his research again. Nightwing kept playing that night over and over again in his mind. So many unanswered questions like, how did Slade hurt Jay? Who are those aliens and what are they doing on Earth and why are they helping Slade? But the worst one of all Where did Slade take Jay? Nightwing continued to look over his notes everything from simple mentions of Jay to articles of the missing Titan. Nightwing looked over all of it.

Meanwhile with Starfire she had found Cyborg at his new job as a mechanic in downtown jump city. Seeing Starfire his face lite up.

"STAR!" Cyborg said dropping a tire he was about to put on an old beat up Jeep. "You're back! If you're looking for Nightwing he's stayed at the tower still trying to save the world. Me I know we failed."

"Cyborg that is what I wish to fix friend please the Titans are not done help us find Jay Nightwing knows he is alive!"

"And how is that Star? Jay's dead we need to face it the Titans failed it's over!"

"Cyborg it is only over when you decide it is over. Are you really ready to give up hope said we failed guess the ride is done? We must find friend Jay he is one of us, and the last time I checked we never left person behind." Star's speech stated something in the half man that had been missing for a while the hope he needed to look forward to the next few days.

"Man Star you're right I can't believe I was so blind all I needed was some hope. I'll return to the tower get some defenses back online fix it up." Cyborg finished he turned from Starfire and headed for the back of the shop. Starfire confused on what her friend was doing just stood there and listened as Cyborg tossed his tools in and said "I'm sorry Jerry but I'm gonna have to quite. The city needs me in more than just a mechanical way."

"But Cyborg you're the best mechanic I have I need you!" The owner who was apparently named Jerry begged Cyborg.

"Well I'll be seeing you around Jerry" Cyborg said as he left for the T-Car to go back to the tower, but before he could pull away he flipped his phone and called Beat Boy "Hey Grass Stain head to Titans Tower."

"But Cy I thought the titans were done?"

"Not anymore we're looking for Jay and we won't stop until we've got him you and raven meet Terra, Star, Nightwing, and I at the tower in 10 ok?"

"Fine" Beast boy replied hanging up the phone "RAE!" Beast boy shouted "The Titans are reuniting you wanna join with me again?"

"Finally!" Raven exclaimed running down the stair to her fiancé "It's been so boarding around here with nothing to do!"

Back with Cyborg he turned to Starfire "Have you found Terra yet?"

"No"

"Man are y'all that blind? She's been living in Titans Tower the whole time!" Cyborg exclaimed watching Starfire Blast off back to the tower at the speed of sound.

Meanwhile with Slade

"Ahhh Jay all the world think you're dead but I know the truth." He stopped turning to Jay. "Don't worry Jay you'll be dead soon, but I need you're power and I could always use a new apprentice." Slade offered Jay.

"Pft the fact you think I would ever join you proves you don't know me." Jay responded

"Oh but I know you better then you know you. I can give you your memories back I can make you whole again all the missing details from your past I can make go away I can make you. Well I can make you, you again!" Slades offer was tempting and Jay really had no other way out of his predicament.

"Slade" Jay stopped "What do I have to do?"

Please Review i want to hear what y'all have to say!


	2. Chapter 2: New Apprentice or Not?

I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS

The words still hung in the air moments after Jay had said them. Slade taken back by how easy it was to convince Jay of joining him quickly took hold of the situation.

"As you can clearly see Jay I now poses the ability to hurt you, and I can also give you your memories back… Would you like them?" Slade asked Jay as his new apprentice was still shackled to the ground and had his power restraining neck brace on.

"Slade I would do anything for my memories back, but how do I know you're not lying and can't give me em?" Jay questioned his masters power.

"Child I can do many things and you know me to be a liar so your hesitance is understood, but how about a taste of them the more you do for me the more memories I will give you?"

"Deal but first show me who I really am." Jay asked really this was all he ever wanted to know

"Here" Slade said pressing a button on the large machine in front of him as it whistled and shot smoke Jay had flashes of pictures come across his face he saw a mom and dad holding a son but quickly the memories stop before either had said a name or either's faces were revealed.

"Now that you have a taste" Slade stopped to get Jays attention "You'll officially join me?" Slade asked proposing Jay to completely throw away all he stood for as a Titan.

"Yes Slade I will join you" Jay couldn't believe what he was doing a rush of excitement over took him he couldn't wait to learn who he was and all the missing memories of his past.

"Good then you will allow me to do one more thing." Slade said attaching an exoskeleton to Jay "This will give me complete control over you and everything you do, I can even see your thoughts" Slade said sending shivers down Jays spine, but the moment the restraining brace went off Jay shocked the skeleton to be on a loop where Slade thought he had control but really didn't. "Now Jay go break all the villains of Jump City out of jail and round them up here. It's time to show the Titans who you really are." Slade said sending Jay to the Jump City jail. Jay teleported inside each individual prisoner's cell breaking them out one by one causing no alarm. He did this quickly quietly and efficiently Slade was livid.  
"I SAID SHOW THE TITANS WHO YOU REALLY ARE!" Slade said banging his fists on the makeshift throne he had created for himself. "HOW DARE YOU DEFY ME! I could kill you right now and the would world would think nothing of it!" Slade reminded Jay hoping to crush his hopes of hiding.

"Slade I did the job now the rest of the memory." Jay said calmly

"No not that memory maybe a different one will help you. You think I am the one to kill your parents check out who really did the deed." Slade said pressing the furthest button on what appeared to be Jay's memory machine. Pictures flashed into Jays mind pictures of Jay's family all of them faces and everything being murdered viciously by various Titans throughout the globe he saw his brother being crushed by Cyborg and Black Panther, his Mom suffocating due to Kid Flash and Mas y Menos, His father being attacked by Robin, Raven, and Beast boy, and the worst of all was Terra attacking him. In the distance he saw Slade running towards the massacre and tossed disks at ever Titan catching them all on fire in the action he caught the house on fire. Jay's body was beaten viciously by his now girlfriend, all his family dead, and his beloved house on fire with no one to save it. The memories stopped and Slade glanced at Jay

"See child I save you but it was too late for the rest of your family I have been indirectly training you for this mission I need to destroy the Titans it is them who are evil not I!" Slade proclaimed and Jay couldn't help but feel there was some truth to what he was saying "Jay that is the only memory of yours I have because it is the only what I was able to find. I know your name only because I have watched you from a young age hoping one day you would join me on my conquest for global domination. Your birth name is Leroy."

"Leroy? My… My real name? Is Leroy?" Jay half asked half stated

"Yes child and now that you know the truth do you trust me?" Slade asked hopeful Jay would join him officially.

"NO" Jay said remembering there is one detail from Slade's story that made no sense. Sure if the Titans knew Jay was going to become Slade's assistant they would try and stop it, but one the Titans are not murderers and two, Terra was not a Titan when Jay's family was murdered! "Slade I know what you've been trying to do! Terra wasn't even a Titan when my family was murdered and it was you that did it! I don't know if my name is Leroy or what it is but whatever it was! That's not me anymore I… I am Jay." Jay said stomping his foot on the ground only just realizing he had said this in a room full of his biggest archenemies that were all waiting to pounce on him.

"Very well child but just know I gave you the chance to save yourself. Oh what a pity you couldn't do that same for yourself right now." Slade said as he turned around and sat on his throne ready to watch Jay get crushed in a fight with Jump Cities worst criminals. A power restraining neck brace came down from the celling causing Jay to fall to his knees losing consciousness because Slade had made this one to hurt. Jay on all fours finally saw Slade's ultimate plan to power himself to a level where no Titan could hold a candle to him, he wanted all of Jay's powers. The neck brace hooked Jay up to a machine and as soon as Slade turned the machine on Jay felt his powers begin to get ripped away, first was his super strength then his arms everything was being taken. In the midst of it all he still felt Trigon and Nogrit grasping to Jay clinging to him and neither would let go. Jay's powers were all almost gone but Slade had yet to receive a single one aside from a little increase in strength Slade was nothing special. Jay felt the machine begin to steal his super speed when the door to the place crashed open and a familiar voice ringing in his head

'Miss us?' Ravens voice was the best thing he could have at the moment aside from Terra's he thought to himself, or so he thought, 'HEY!' Raven yelled at him 'Don't worry I get it' She said before Jay could explain. Through the puff of smoke the Titans burst on to the scene all of them ready for a fight, Terra tossing rocks in every direction her powers on a new level that Jay had never seen before. Raven and Beast boy fighting as one almost where any villain to come near either of them was toast, Nightwing headed straight for Slade where Starfire quickly broke Jays brace and he crumbled into her arms.

"I'm taking Jay back to the tower!" Starfire yelled for Nightwing and the rest of his team to hear. Terra suddenly had a rock torpedo to launch Starfire on her way back to the tower. Starfire reached the Tower but found she had no idea what to do for Jay, and so she laid him in the infirmary and waited.

Please review any and all help is encouraged tell me what you think and also just any critics on my style or grammer is also welcomed


	3. Chapter 3: Rescuing Jay

I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS

(This is before Jay is rescued back at the tower)

Raven teleported she and Beast Boy back to the tower where Nightwing, Starfire, and the now discovered Terra were waiting.

"Cy not back yet?" Beast Boy asked as he entered the main room.

"No Beast Boy not yet" Nightwing replied "But we can start without him I've already briefed him through the phone. Slade has Jay we're not sure where or why but he has him somewhere. We need to find him if Slade has leverage on Jay enough that Jay joins him well Jump City will be called Slade City next." Nightwing said in a more serious tone than usual. "I have an idea how to find Slade and it involves finding Jay first. Raven see if you can get connection with Jay with your mind thing, Beast Boy try and track his scent, Terra… go check out some of the places Slade took you when you were his apprentice, Star and I will hit the streets, and Cyborg is going to look for any of Slade's typical technological signals he seems to commonly use." Nightwing finished before shooing his team off to each of their objectives. Shortly after he hit the road, Nightwing got a call from Cyborg using his old communicator

"Nightwing we got a problem." Cyborg said

"What is it Cy" Nightwing quickly asked back

"Well it's just that Slade has gone in the dark no trackers of him in months you sure he's still alive much less has Jay?" Cyborg carefully asked Nightwing knowing hot angered his newly reinstated leader could get.

Suprisingly calmly Nightwing replied "Yeah Cy I've fought Slade a lot this month and he is deffiently hiding something I don't know what but it's something"

"So you don't know where Slade is, if Jay is alive, or if Slade is even hiding something? Man this feels like a wild goose chase."

"Well you better get chasin' cause we're running out of time." Nightwing hung up his communicator before Cyborg could say anything back. "Let's go Star" Nightwing waved for Starfire to come with him out the door. The couple headed for the docks which were a common place for Slade to hide at when he needed to be off the grid, only they found a few thieves nothing Nightwing and Starfire couldn't handle. Nightwing brought out his sticks and began to disarm the thieves while Starfire piled them up six in total is what Nightwing counted, but one had run away only to make matters a little harder as Starfire easily caught up with him and brought him back rather easily. The two then had to wait for the police to show up and bring the criminals to jail, one that had found all it's prisoners broken out of just moments earlier by a suspect unknown to the police, and all the prisoners were missing not a single security camera could pick up who or what did it.

"NIGHTWING!" Cyborgs voice ran through his communicator like a freight train

"What is it Cy? What have you found?"

"The jail! Every prisoner sent there is missing they all just disappeared without a trace nobody came in or anything! You know what I'm thinking?"

"Yeah it's him has to be… But how what reason and how can we trace it?"

"That's the bad news; we can't trace it Jay's powers leave no trace of where he was and where he went." Cyborg finished only starting again shortly after, "only what could Slade possibly want all the criminals in the city with?"

"I don't know Cy but it can't be good. Group up at the tower I fear a war is about to start."

Nightwing and Starfire were the last to arrive at the Tower finding Terra had no luck, Raven was still in her and Beast Boys room trying to get connection with Jay, Beast Boys sent only lead him to traps set by Slade, and Cyborg was still lost in all his computer searches looking for any signs of Jay in the news, signs of weird power surges, or signs of any of Jay's powers acting up only in the end he found nothing.

"Guys Slade has gone off the grid it's never been this hard to find him before" Nightwing said slamming his fists down on the table.

"Man I don't know but that fight with Slade's robots was hard I didn't know how outa shape I am until now."

"Beast Boy now's not the time for that, go check on Raven see how she's doing." Nightwing commanded Beast Boy more to get him out of the room then to really see how Raven was doing. Beast Boy turned into a wolf and ran to his room to check on his fiancé. Upon entering the room he found Raven in a sort of daze on her bed, she was floating a few feat in the air if she had the symbols Beast Boy would have thought she was summoning Trigon again.

"Rae you ok?" Beast Boy asked carefully getting no response from Raven; he walked over and put his hand on her wrist checking for a pulse he relaxed when he found one. But his relaxation was short lived as he got sucked into a weird view of Ravens where she could look and see the whole cities emotions, he was quickly over whelmed with all the feelings it gave off that he was shocked out of the daze. This gave Beast Boy a whole new level of respect for all the emotions Raven had to deal with on a daily basis, it was like a thousand people shouting inside your mind at one time all different things arguing, happiness, anger, and the worst grief. Only when he was in her mind Raven seemed perfectly find in fact she look like she was looking for a certain emotion or a certain person in the mess of people. Beast Boy just watched in awe as Raven lifted from her daze and said to him

"I found him" raven then bolted out of the room and to the main room. "I found him he's where the Terra statue used to be I think Slade like his old form of public art." Raven sarcasm showing just a tad bit this making Beast Boy smile at his fiancé he loved her sarcastic tone and jokes.

"TITANS GO!" Nightwing shouted realizing it was the first time in a long time he had gotten to say that. The Titans burst out of the room and headed for Terra's old cave the journey was easy for most but for Terra it was full of bad memories she wished not to think about.

"Raven how did you find him?" Beast boy asked "I was in that weird map place with you there were millions of feelings how did you find Jay's?"

"Special talent you pick up on after a while" Raven replied

The Titans sat at a door that was new to the cave Slade was no doubt here wait for them. Nightwing tossed a few grenades to the door blasting it down and the Titans charged in Raven creating contact with Jay in the meantime as well as protecting Beast Boy from some more bots, he in turn protected her they worked like a real couple in both their minds. Nightwing charged Slade and the two had their largest clash yet with what would have been in any other setting the most destructive one yet. Cyborg created cover fire for Starfire to rescue Jay and Terra was smashing anything that came close to Jay and herself. Terra turned to see Starfire flying faster than she ever had before holding something that resembled a man in a black and blue body suit out the door. Meanwhile with Slade and Nightwing Slade had the upper hand the two had cleared an entire section of the cave of Slade's minions and other criminals, but Nightwing still had a few tricks left to pull on Slade, one such was when he threw two disks that froze the celling and ground causing the ceiling to crumble due to weak integrity and the ground to collapse as well. Slade jumped off just in time, but Nightwing was expecting this and bashed Slade with his dual wield sticks. Slade dodged the attack causing Nightwing to almost fall of the cliff he had created. Nightwing avoided falling off the cliff, but did lose his weapons causing this battle to turn into a hand to hand contest only. Nightwing began off with a combination of kicks causing Slade to lose balance, Slade quickly retaliated with a few punches that cause Nightwing to stop attacking and focus on defense. The two were evenly matched until Slade began to use his new found strength against Nightwing. Slade now clearly had the upper hand and was going in for the final blow when Cyborg blasted him with his sonic cannon. Cyborg picked up Nightwing and headed for the exit calling after Raven, Beast Boy, and Terra to follow Beast Boy and Raven teleported out where Terra brought the cave together all around her then lifted herself up through the ground around her. She saw Slade escape at the last possible second cursing to herself for not being faster. They returned to the Tower to find Starfire in tears because she could not help her friend, Cyborg and Raven took over the healing find that Jay was much weaker and he emanated less power to Raven than ever before was alarming to the two Titans, Nightwing continuously went over the fight with Slade it was like he took some venom in the middle of the fight and grew in strength and speed it came out of nowhere, Beast Boy set up another surprise dinner for raven back in their room, and Terra went to her room and frantically looked for a way to get into the infirmary where Cyborg and Raven had both made it clear they could have no interruptions.

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4: Recovery and Defending

I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS

Jay's body was sprawled out on the table obviously he had taken some sort of power draining devise to the back of his neck, because there were two prong shaped indent in the back of his neck. Raven immediately noticed this and began healing the indents on his neck only to be stopped by Cyborg so he could examine them. Raven then decided she would heal his heart area it had taken much shock and was slower than should be humanly possible. Terra watched from the outside glass as her friends operated on her boyfriend. Tears began to streak down her face, and Nightwing came to get her so they could put the tower on lockdown. With Jay incapacitated Slade was sure to bring his army to Titans Tower. Nightwing then momentarily took Cyborg away from his operation and dissection almost of Jay's body that in order for him to set up his level 5 defenses. Starfire was stationed on top of the Tower watching for any indicators of an oncoming attack, Terra was busy building some rock traps outside of the building and creating some of her classic rock creatures to aid them in the fight, Beast Boy was tasked with attempting to find Aqualad and getting some more help with defending Titans Tower especially from the sea. Nightwing of course was coordinating the entire situation sitting inside the living room in Titans Tower.

"Beast Boy to Nightwing… Come in Nightwing?" Beast Boy directed his call to Nightwing knowing it would annoy him.

"What is it Beast Boy?" Nightwing asked clearly annoyed with his green companion.

"I have good and bad news… which do you want first?"

"Beast Boy I could care less"

"Fine well the good news is I found Aqualad, the bad news is he can't help us because the Ocean is in turmoil Black Manta is attacking again and Aquaman needs him back in Atlantis." Beast Boy finished finally taking a breath after he finished

"Well Beast Boy good job comeback to the tower we're gonna need yo…" Nightwing was cut off by an explosion that rocked the tower, the time was upon them and Nightwing knew it. "Beast Boy get back to the tower now don't stall time!" Nightwing commanded his teammate. Beast Boy jumped out of the water and turned into a falcon flying back to Titans Tower as fast as he could. Meanwhile at the tower Nightwing had taken Cyborg away from Jay he would have taken Raven too had she not been lost in healing Jay and possibly keeping him alive. Nightwing had no idea what Slade had done to him, but he could tell it was life threatening. The battle was upon them, Nightwing, Cyborg, Terra, her rock creations, and Starfire vs an army of Slade's robots, Slade, and an army of Jump Cities worst criminals. Nightwing again went after Slade only this time he stocked himself with a few new gadgets he hopped would even the odds between them. Slade this time seemed even stronger and faster than the last time the reason unknown to Nightwing but he was sure of it. Nightwing's belt was knocked loose and he had lost all his gadgets aside from his dual wield Eskrima Sticks which he now summoned from his hiding places in his arm braces. Nightwing began with his sticks fending off Slade's over powering attacks, and he was only fending off the inevitable him losing the fight. Just as Slade was crushing Nightwing with his strength he even had his Eskrima Sticks pressed up against his neck on the ground, Starfire flew out of nowhere and tossed Slade a few hundred feet away from Nightwing. Slade tossed a smoke bomb on the ground and disappeared admiring his work, the destruction of Titans Tower looked emanate.

"Oh what a glorious day, Titans Tower destroyed and the Titans helpless to defend it." Slade said as he left the battle scene. Cyborg continued fighting off the hordes of villains from the elevator of Titans Tower he would morph with the tower, but it would cause a total energy shut down and shut all Jay's life support off. Starfire and Nightwing now back in the fight worked as two parts of the same machine. Nightwing with his Eskrima Sticks began taking enemies hand to hand and Starfire blasting away at any enemy in sight. Starfire was quickly taken out of the fight as Blackfire came flying in out of nowhere. The two sisters continuously fought banging off of each other. Streaks of Purple and Green were all the naked eye could see of the two Tamaranian sisters. Beast Boy slashed though enemies as a lion before transforming into a bull and charged at a group of Slade bots. The bots continued to pile on the changeling, but Beast Boy wisely transformed into a T-rex and threw all of them off himself in different directions. Nightwing ran up off of Beast Boy throwing a few spare grenades he kept in his boots at the last ten Slade Bots. With all the Slade bots destroyed and most of the villains on the run because they realized that the city was left undefended by the Titans, the Titans retired to the Tower, but before they did that they had to round up the left over villains too stupid to run off with the rest, the Hive five, Plasmus, Overload, and Cinderblock. Nightwing took on the Hive 5 with his Eskrima Sticks he swiped the legs out from the crafty Gizmo, when Mammoth attempted to crush him he slip out under his legs and flipped the big guy, when Billy Numerous attempted to multiply he threw his last electric grenade to stop him from multiplying, when Kid Wykkyd tried to throw his cloak over him Nightwing smacked his face around with his twin sticks and sent the teleporter to a pile with the rest of his team, when See-More tried to put Nightwing in a bubble the former Boy Wonder threw a kick to knock the only eyeball See-More had off his face, and when they all tried to fight as one Nightwing just duked out of the way and watched them all run into each other in the most embarrassing fashion. Cyborg took Cinderblock in another clash of the titans (pun intended). Cyborg's sonic cannon gave him the edge despite lacking the strength Cinderblock had. Cyborg also had intelligence on the rock brain. Cinderblock went for a double hand smash on Cyborg who caught his bulky hands and shot a sonic cannon blast right into the rock man's face. With Cinderblock down and the Hive Five out of the way the Titans were able to assist Beast Boy with Plasmus, because he was having trouble taking out the goo monster. Terra easily handled Overload but wanted to get some anger out so she made her attack slow and painful. First she lifted one rock, and then two more on top until Overload was being crushed by 15 rocks. Soon he was back to his original chip and Terra was about to split the chip in two until Nightwing stopped her and reminded her of what being a Titan stands for. Cyborg and Beast Boy finished off Plasmus after a combination of running through him as a rhino and then blasting all little pieces flying off into the air.

"BOOOYA!" Cyborg shouted his traditional victory saying. Returning inside the Tower they found Raven and Jay both in a daze, the same daze the whole team knew it whatever Raven was doing, the team needed to trust her.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5: We Call it a Daze

I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS!

While the others were outside the tower, Raven was busy trying to get to the bottom of what was going on with Jay. She began by healing him to a state where his normal human functions could handle keeping him alive. The shape they had found him in was weak, but it had appeared as if Slade hadn't even touched him. Like just the look of Slade was enough to break Jay on the inside, and completely obliterate all hopes of him being alive for much longer. Luckily for Jay the team found him in time. Raven's empathy like with Jay was what had lead them to him, but the link was only there because of the amount of suffering Jay had taken at the hands of Slade. Slade had taken away some of Jay's ability this she could tell his presence emanated less power, but two significant powers were still very present to him. She still felt Trigon and Nogirt inside Jay both more powerful than ever before, both clashing for control. She feared what would happen if one did take control. Jay's body would randomly spike up and be less stable causing Raven to have to bring down his heart rate, and stop her progress on healing him mentally and physically. Raven finally had found the key to making him physically stable, it was a small muscle that was new to Jay it was located behind his heart and would randomly cause his heart to work harder to pump his blood, Raven examined the muscle seeing that it really did nothing for Jay aside from effect his heart. Removing it from Jay, Raven watched as it caused no alarm she could have not seen coming. His heart rate stable all systems in his body working stable and she was finally able to concentrate on Jay's mental health state. She could tell he was not only physically near death, but his mental health had also alarmed Raven he was suffering from major shock. Jays brain was already dangerous because of his memory loss, but this was a whole new level of danger. The combination of memory loss and then having so much power and ability taken away from him, Jay had to try and see what was real and what really happened, this made Raven curious when someone lost powers it seemed strange for them to wonder if they ever had them in the first place, but that seemed to be exactly what Jay was doing. Jay's conscious was unaware of what had been happing, and when Raven finally was able to get inside of his brain she found him just standing in the midst of holes trying to be filled with shapes of rock that didn't quite fit. It was as if Jay was a three year old learning his shapes with the toy they commonly use trying to fit the square through the circle hole. Raven also saw off in the distance a large Trigon and Nogirt fighting each other, the occasional flash of light and the random flash of darkness was easily ignored by Raven her main intention was to find what Jay was staring at. Walking up to Jay she put her hand on his shoulder and her vision filled with images of the Titans murdering Jays family, she saw herself putting a piece of the house through what appeared to be Jays fathers lifeless body. His skin ripping apart as the rugged pieces of plywood tore at his skin. His eyes reminded her of Jay with their bluish grey color. Looking around the scene was nasty only a psychopath could create such a scene.

'Slade' Raven figured that he was the psychopath responsible for this scene no doubt to turn Jay against the Titans, "But why take his powers if he was to turn Jay against us?' Raven's thoughts turned. The vision in front of Raven transitioned to a moving scene an exchange of words between Jay and Slade. Slade made a striking deal with Jay to join him and get all his memories back, but something about the Jay in front of her was different from the one sitting inside Titans tower right now. This Jay in the vision was much more powerful; he had the super-strength, storm control, gravity shifting abilities, elemental abilities, force fields abilities, stretchy arms, super-speed, and additional arms the old Jay had. This new Jay was much less powerful, his super-speed Raven sensed was much weaker and all his light and dark powers were fighting causing them to wavier in strength. Jay demenanded a taste of his memories before he would join Slade, who then showed Jay a memory, which Raven was also shown. The memory this time only showed a name, LEROY.

"Leroy?" Raven asked herself before the scene shifted back to Slade and Jay.

Jay spoke again "My name is Leroy?" Jay asked Slade

"Yes child now with that will you join me?" Slade proposed Jay who this time responded with "What do I have to do?" Raven couldn't believe what she was seeing, Jay had just aligned himself with Slade, but looking at his current predicament she couldn't really blame him, he had nowhere to go and was shackled down with the same brace Slade had used to take his powers away back when the incident had taken place. Raven could tell all the Titans blamed themselves for what happened that night, but none would admit it. Raven turning her attention back to the scene at hand lost sight of Jay as he had teleported out of the room, but quickly found him back only with one villain at a time, each villain progressively getting more dangerous until every villain the Titans had ever face were all standing in the same room following the same psychopaths orders. 'Not good' Raven thought to herself, still wondering why Jay would ever even consider working for Slade before she reminded herself that to Jay Slade had all his memories he could find out who he was, what happened that night, and where he was from. Raven continued watching as Slade addressed the crowed this was muffled though by Jays internal thought from which Raven seemed to hear all of them oddly at this point she had never heard any before this, 'Jay must be dwelling on them' she figured. Raven finally beginning understanding that she was seeing everything from Jay's perspective. The view again changed as Slade showed Jay the images of what happened the night Jay's family was murdered, and all record of their existence was lost. She looked around at the familiar scene from earlier only this time she found Jay dwelling on the image of Terra killing him with rocks, but Slade came from out of nowhere to stop her from killing him and then she watched with Jay as Slade took image Jay away from the fire and apparently evil Titans terrorizing innocent civilians. The scene shifted back to Slade who told Jay he had no other memories of him, and that the Titans wanted to murder him since Slade had had his eye on Jay to fill his apprentice role. 'That's insane!' Raven wanted to yell finding it impossible 'Terra wasn't even a Titan when your parents died Jay!' She thought hopping Jay would hear it. She then watched as Jay told Slade exactly what she had just said, 'Terra wasn't even a Titan when YOU murdered my family' the word you clung to Raven well she was happy with the way Jay had responded to Slade finding it the best way he could, Jay then ripped the S off of his new uniform and dropped it at the feet of his ex-master.

"You dare defy me?" Slade asked Jay finding it hard to contain his anger Raven could tell.

"Yeah I do got a problem?" Jay asked but as he finished, another power restraining neck brace clasped onto him causing him to double over in pain. This time the brace also had what looked like a suction tube coming off of it leading back to a machine that Slade was now standing in. Jay's eyes shut as pain had now over taken his body. Raven then felt an odd sensation come from the dream Jay as it felt apart of him was being ripped out through his skin. She watched as the many powers of Jay up and began to disappear. Slade also grew increasingly stronger, but nowhere near as strong as Jay was. Only the super-strength and speed seemed to have transferred to Slade. 'I wonder why no other power transferred?' Raven thought to herself seeing as somehow Jay had received them why could Slade not? Questioned lingered in Ravens mind and all she could do was watch. Jay then passed out from all that had happened, and the neck brace was ripped off by robotic arms seeing Cyborg standing over the now unconscious Jay. Raven was now watching the scene from her point of view along with the Jay from his mind. Raven was sharing her memories with Jay considering what had happened to him she allowed this. The two watched as the Titans clashed with Slade and his army of villains and bots. The Titans were easily out matched, but at this point it didn't matter to them their intentions were clear. All for one and one for all. The rest of the fight went by as Raven had remembered, the Titans made their exit and retreat back to Titans tower following after Starfire who Raven had seen fly in and take Jay out at the speed out sound it seemed like. The Jay Starfire took out emanated the same power the Jay sitting inside Titans tower emanated, this was the right guy and Raven now knew it. She had gotten to the bottom of what had happened to Jay. His powers were stolen by Slade, but the Titans stopped Slade before he could take all of them causing Jay to still have a few. Something that eluded her was why his light and dark powers seemed unaffected. 'Trigon and Nogirt probably like it in here' She thought only reasonable reason 'that and Trigon hates Slade and Nogirt knows Slade would never go to the light, but can the two decide who their host is?' Raven wondered. All the scenes ended and Raven was finally able to talk to the guy all this effort and pain the Titans had gone through was for… Raven was able to talk to Jay, but before she could a voice from above boomed for both to hear.

"RAVEN AND JAY MY CHILDREN! I claim both of you as my own!" Trigon roared for the two to hear

"WHAT?!" Both said in union. "Does that mean what I think it means?" raven asked Jay who just stared at her blankly before saying "I think it does… Sister?" He said almost asking Raven if he was correct. "By adoption I guess… Brother" Raven responded. "I mean I am technically and orphan, but I really don't want Trigon to adopt me…" Jay responded

"HEY!" Trigon yelled at his new found son "I am both of your father show some respect"

"You are not my father!" Both said in union again

"My dad's dead because of Slade but he wants me to think it was the Titans mainly Robin, you, and Beast Boy." Jay said now talking to Raven wanting to forget Trigon was even apart of him.

"Yeah but Jay those were so wrong from what happened, you remember that night don't you?" Raven asked

"Yeah I've already told you guys I saw Slade set my house on fire then run away, I ran after him he beat me up knocked me out, and when I woke up I began training to one day fight him and hopefully win."

"I thought so just keep telling yourself the memories are false, none of us killed anyone especially your family. Eventually these memories will go away." Raven responded "Moving on Trigon what do you mean you're both of our fathers?" Raven now demanded her biological father. Rage began building up in her and she could tell Trigon liked it.

"Like I said I have claimed Jay as my own and you well you are already my daughter. Jay is now my son as well." Trigon turned to return to his battle with Nogirt and Jay knew he would have to settle things between his now apparently father and the guy who says he's he is the greatest light the world will ever see, Nogirt.

PLEASE REVIEW!  
If anyone saw that coming please tell me i'm trying out the element of surprise.


	6. Chapter 6: Family?

I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS!

"You've gotta be kidding me" Raven groaned as her father turned back to his battle with his opposite side. Glancing at Jay she continued to see his light and dark sides fight and you could see it in his eyes, they would go from a light shade of blue to a dark and almost menacing blue.

Turning to Raven Jay said, "I need to stop them get them to coexist again, one cannot gain the upper hand… Or"

"We'll stop them" Raven quickly stopped her new brother before he could get too down on himself. Turning to the battle Raven lead the way wondering to herself if Jay would be able to use light and dark in perfect harmony as he has been able to do in the past. 'All he needs to do is prove to them that he is still in control of them' she told herself hoping it was true. Approaching the battle it looked more helpless than ever before, their last battle with just Trigon was hard enough now they have to fight two lords of dark and light, and still at the same time not beat one too much! Plus they were so much bigger than they had looked before Jay and Raven had walked over. Jay quickly bolted into action, still having a little of his super-speed though he was considerable slower. Jumping up he landed a right hook to Trigon quickly turning his attention back to Nogirt he caught him with a left hook. Raven in turn tried to hold Trigon down with her magic, the only dark magic that is able to hurt him, but her first attacks proved useless as Trigon quickly got up from the large punch Jay had landed. Jay was hit from both sides of his light/dark abilities getting flipped around as the two invaders both tag teamed him. Raven was done thinking of ways to hurt Trigon and moved her attention to Nogirt where she began launching any lose object she could find in Jays had at him. The attacks proved successful as Nogirt began to shrink in size, now came the problem Trigon only grew in size and was becoming more powerful. Jay trying to put a stop to it launched all the light power he could muster into Trigon who in turn fell down and shrunk. With both Titans taking a different monster they were beginning to have hope, when Nogirt blasted Raven with a wave of light nobody could have seen coming. Jay then had to leave his battle with Trigon and go as fast as he possibly could to catch Raven before she fell through a hole in the ground of his brain. Leaping as he reached the edge of the dark abyss he had fallen in before Jay barely caught Raven, it was actually more of a tackle in midair then a catch, but Raven still held on to Jay as both crashed into the ground, watching as Trigon and Nogirt returned to battle only a much more contained and not as colossal battle. Raven began shooting disks at Trigon who stumbled backwards now fighting Raven and Nogirt who realized if he could focus on Trigon and destroy him then he would have total control over Jay's abilities. Jay seeing the shift in his power-source blasted him with the dark energy his now adoptive father had graced him with. Nogirt switched his attention from Trigon to Jay in an attempt to stay in the fight over Jay. Jay soon had Nogirt down and Raven Trigon, but the two powers glancing at each other tried to merge into one. Raven not allowing that to happen or it could prove catastrophic for both her and Jay pulled the tow out just in time allowing an opening for herself and Jay to end the two monsters once and for all. Raven sent out the first round of disks to get their attention back on her and Jay when Jay blasted Nogirt with a wave of black magic and Trigon with his signature pure light energy wolf. The two forces stumbled down to their knees begging for mercy when Jay walked up and summoned them back to him. Jay crashed to his knees holding onto his heart as it felt to him as if it were about to burst out of his chest. Raven picking Jay up from the ground looked into his eyes seeing nothing alarming they began for the exit of his brain. Looking around at the disheveled wasteland which Jay called a brain, memory, and power center Raven shuttered at the sight thinking to herself 'I should really help him clean up in here' the idea that lingered in her mind the entire way to the door, and she could tell Jay was thinking about trying to clean it up in his mind as well. Stopping at the door Jay turned to Raven saying "So… Was Trigon lying or did he really claim me?" He used his fingers to express the word 'claim'.

"I don't know Trigon wouldn't lie about that but why would he adopt you what can he gain?" Raven wondered out loud

"Well for starters an awesome son with some crazy powers and possibly the ability to destroy Nogirt from existence?" Jay in turn responded.

"I bet you that's it" Raven simply stated before turning for the exit of Jay's mind

"WAIT" Jay said as Raven left his brain. Sprinting after her Jay caught her as she was leaving the infirmary. Grabbing her by the shoulder he spun her around to face him. "I may not be an empath, but I can tell something is bothering you… What is it?" Jay said watching as his sister contemplated telling him.

"Trigon always told me that it would be my job to be his only offspring, and I never wished the curse on anybody else hoping he would keep his word. I know you're not technically an offspring, but his power is a part of you… HE is a part of you Jay don't you get what this means?" Raven asked clearly in shock of Jay's blindness to the situation.

"No…" Jay responded very carefully.

"He can uses you anyway he wants unless you know how to fight him. I've been doing it for almost 2 decades now! And I had the help of many monks from Azarath. You, you have no experience, no idea what he can do and now you've been throw in this big mix of things you can't possibly understand!" Raven busted with rage, not directed at Jay but at Trigon.

"Raven Trigon has been trying me since the day these powers surface and so has Nogirt it's not hard to ignore them where I can go in there and beat both of them. They never have been this powerful, but when they are I know I can get you to go in there and beat both of them with me." Jay finished watching as Raven began to tear up and pulled him in close for a hug, one both of them were long overdue for.

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
